


For Justice

by CaelumLapis



Series: Gotham [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumLapis/pseuds/CaelumLapis
Summary: There is an awkward pause, followed by an even more awkward rush of sound as Dick leaps up from the bed.
Series: Gotham [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785148
Kudos: 3





	For Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is, I don’t own them, not even a little.

There is an awkward pause, followed by an even more awkward rush of sound as Dick leaps up from the bed. Tim is not--...is not looking at...  
  
" _Dick_ \--"  
  
Dick stares at Tim, while looking as dignified as a man could possibly look with his uniform tied haphazardly around his waist.  
  
"I can explain--" Dick begins, and then falters, trailing off. Tim pointedly looks away from the snoring mass on the bed. Dick runs a hand over his hair, parts of it sticking up wildly.  
  
"It was for justice," Tim offers, after a moment.  
  
"For justice," Dick agrees.


End file.
